


You're mean, Muro-chin

by deswinchester



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, murasakibara is a lazy fucker who wants muro-chin to do all the work, thats not how it goes, this is literally just smut oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deswinchester/pseuds/deswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosen wins another game (shocker) and Murasakibara wants locker room sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mean, Muro-chin

The sound of the final buzzer meant it was time for Murasakibara to leave. He was exhausted, sweaty and tired and he didn’t want to stand around anymore. The players lined up and thanked their opponents, who they had completely destroyed, and then filed off to the locker room. Himuro Tatsuya was following closely behind his massive teammate, Murasakibara Atsushi, with a smirk on his lips.

  
“Good game.” He said to the purple haired titan as he lay down on one of the benches.

  
“Ahhhhh, I’m tired Muro-chin.” Murasakibara grumbled in reply.

  
“You’re always tired.” Himuro said, pulling his jersey over his head. Their other teammates ignored them, mostly unphased by this behavior. They were all changing and chattering quietly, and ready to leave within a few minutes.

  
“Yeah, but… now I’ve actually worked out. I just wanna lay down. I think I have snacks in my gym bag… hm.” His eyes were closed, and he was smiling at the thought of eating more junk. Himuro smiled at the sight, and threw his jersey onto Murasakibara’s chest.

  
“Victory isn’t sweet enough for you, is it?”

  
“Murasakibara, Himuro, we’re leaving!” One of their teammates said as they shuffled out the door with all their gear.

  
“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be out.” Murasakibara said. “Not on it’s own, no. You could do me a big favor though… top it off with some celebratory sex.” Murasakibara was grinning devilishly up at Himuro.

“So that’s why you want to stay.” Himuro laughed and grabbed his jersey off the titans chest, and threw it into his gym bag.

  
“Yeah. Come here, I want you to ride me.” Murasakibara outstretched his arm and grabbed Himuro’s shorts, lightly pulling him towards the bench.

  
“What? No, I’m not gonna do that!” Himuro barked. He stepped out of Murasakibara’s grip, and watched as his friend sat up with a dejected look.

  
“Aw… Muro-chin, you’re gonna actually make me get up? You’re mean.” He whined. The titan stood, easily towering over Himuro, and backed him against the lockers. Murasakibara ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, and tied it up in a very messy ponytail. He smirked down at Himuro, and then leaned down to catch his lips in a soft kiss. After a few seconds of gentle pecks, Murasakibara grabbed Himuro’s chin and held him in place as he gently prodded at his mouth with his tongue. Himuro opened his mouth and panted a bit, making Murasakibara chuckle and pull away.

  
“You taste different.” He said. Himuro didn’t get a chance to reply because the purple haired titan was now sucking a spot on his neck that made him shiver and whine. Murasakibara growled with satisfaction and grabbed Himuro’s hips, and pulled the smaller one up so he was clinging to him with his legs, while his arms were wrapped around the titans neck. This position let Murasakibara’s growing erection rub against Himuro’s ass, which elicited a happy growl from him. Himuro was trying his hardest to hide the fact that his nipples were hard, and he was getting harder as time passed and Murasakibara’s mouth moved from place to place, sucking and nipping several spots on his neck, chest and shoulders.

“Salty.” Murasakibara mumbled. Himuro cried out softly as Murasakibara’s teeth latched onto one of his nipples, and he sucked on it a bit before trading to the other.

  
“Muro-chin, you’re hard. I can feel it.” Murasakibara’s breath ghosted over Himuro’s ear and he whined, he could feel himself straining in his underwear.

  
“Atsuhii~” Himuro’s voice trailed off, and he moaned slightly as Murasakibara’s hand made its way inside his pants. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked a few times, using his thumb to spread the beads of precum all down his length. Himuro was trembling, clinging to the taller boy like an animal. Murasakibara turned his head and lightly bit Himuro’s ear, sucking on the shell and slowly moving his lips down to his lobe. He gave Himuro’s cock a few more strokes before pulling down the waistband of his shorts and underwear to fully expose him. He allowed Himuro to pull one leg fully out of the shorts, before using his precome covered fingers to stretch Himuro. He pressed one finger in and felt it loose, then inserted another and felt Himuro tensing.

  
“You play with yourself when no one’s around, don’t you Muro-chin?” Himuro couldn’t respond, he just moaned and bit down on Murasakibara’s shoulder. The purple haired boy grinned and fingered him open a bit more, before pulling out his own cock and lining up. Himuro was pressing his forehead against Murasakibara’s shoulder to hide his face, and Murasakibara grabbed his throat and pushed his head back against the locker.

  
“I want to see your face when you take my cock, Muro-chin.” Murasakibara growled, and then promptly slammed his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt. Himuro’s eyes filled with tears and he let out a loud cry. He was clenching around Murasakibara’s length, his breathing erratic. He was whining and crying, and Murasakibara gave him a few more seconds to adjust before he started to move at a slow pace. Himuro’s whines quieted to low moans, and Murasakibara sped up the pace and began fucking Himuro quickly and aggressively, the sound of his moans the metal lockers shaking with the weight echoed throughout the room. Himuro’s shorts were hanging off his leg, and shaking with every thrust of Murasakibara’s hips. Murasakibara loved watching the typically well composed Himuro come apart like this, and he didn’t mind this kind of exercise. Himuro was crying, tears streaming down his face as he came closer and closer to his climax.

  
“Ah- Atsushi! Please! Let me- Let me come!” He howled. Murasakibara thrust into him a few more times, feeling his own climax building up. He wrapped his hand around Himuro’s cock and stroked.

  
“Come for me, Muro-chin.” He said in the most erotic tone. He stopped moving as his own climax hit, and he filled Himuro with his hot cum while Himuro coated his chest and Murasakibara’s jersey in his. They rode out their orgasms and did a quick cleanup before putting on fresh clothes and leaving the locker room to catch up with their teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at captain-soldier.tumblr.com


End file.
